when a human knows
by Embodiers
Summary: When an ineligible noble girl is disowned by her uncle, it seems like a miracle that Ciel allows her to stay at the Phantomhive manor. Though she's a little more than meets the eye as the others will find out, yet she's still human...


The sun was setting in the dark, grey winter sky. A boy dressed in blue sat at an old writing desk, sipping the last of his tea. There was a knock on the study door. "Come in," The boy said glancing up at the door.

A tall man dressed in a black suit strode in, coat tails following purposefully. The man stopped and bowed slightly. "Young Master, your guests will be here soon." He rose.

"I am aware." Ciel said. He finished his tea, and placed the cup on the table. Sebastian walked up, took a tray out from under his arm, and collected the teacup, its plate, and another plate with a fork from Ciel's afternoon tea and dessert. "I can assume everything is ready?" Ceil asked standing.

"Of course" Sebastian replied. He followed is master out of the study. He left for the kitchen when he could. Ciel continued to the large atrium of his mansion.

Once he started descending the stairs, he noticed Sebastian waiting near the front door, watching him. He didn't speed up of slow down. As he reached his servant, there was a knock on the door. Sebastian always seemed to have the timing just right. Sebastian opened the door. A middle aged man and a young girl walked in.

Ciel did his best to plaster on a welcoming smile. "Sir Amberwood, it's nice to see you again, and this must be your niece. It's nice to meet you Miss." He bowed slightly.

The girl tore her eyes away from Sebastian who was already bowing at the guests. "As to you, Lord Phantomhive." she said curtsying, her deep purple dress rustling.

"Yes, this is Alice, my niece," Amberwood said as both of the children straightened.

"My lords and lady, dinner is almost ready if you would come this way." Sebastian said. Everyone followed him to the dining room. Ciel sat at the head of the table, the two guests on one side, Alice sitting next to her uncle whom sat closest to Ciel.

The two males spoke about business while Alice sat quietly in her seat, listening with mild interest. She was lost in thought when she realized Sebastian was asking her something. "Pardon?" she asked apologetically.

Sebastian smiled. "I was asking if you would like another cup of tea, young lady."

Alice glanced at her empty cup of tea. "Please" Sebastian reached for the china, grabbed it, and replaced it with another teacup. Alice grabbed it and cupped it in her hands lightly blowing the hot liquid. Her face was slightly turning red.

"I think my niece has a little something for your butler." Amberwood teased, looking at Ciel who looked exasperated.

Alice glared at her uncle. "Well, even if I was, I wouldn't be the only one now will I?" she sipped her tea as he uncle sputtered in shock.

Ciel really looked at this girl for the first time. She was his age with straight, long, black hair that curled slightly at the ends. Her piercing blue eyes were like ice in her anger. Her skin was pale. And she…was actually attractive he realized. "And what do you mean?" he asked thinking he might get an amusing story from her.

"You know I live with my uncle, right?" she asked.

"I presumed you did."

"My mother and father were murdered."

"How come?"

Alice smiled. "Because they created an elaborate lie when I was born."

Ciel smiled. He placed his elbows on the table, and created a rest for his chin with his fingers. "Tell me more"

"Alice, don't you dare say another word. We're here on business." Amberwood warned.

"Please uncle, you know you brought me here to peak an interest with the young lord." Alice said darkly to her uncle. He returned her attention to Ciel. His smile hasn't dropped and he looks as if he hadn't heard her previous statement. She continued. "My father was the wealthy one. He was engaged to the Lady of a well-known trading family. It was an arranged marriage of course. My father ended up falling in love with one of her maids. They had…a fling, and she had me.

"The women my father had married was pregnant around the same time my mother was. Her baby died soon after birth and since I was still fairly new at the time, father replaced her dead child with me without telling her and my actual mother was appointed as my nurse."

"But someone found out." Ciel said.

"Someone indeed, killed both my parents for lying about my heredity." Alice sipped her tea again.

"And you're unbothered by this? You seem calm sharing this story." Ciel said smirking.

Alice smirked back at him. "I had no great love for anyone in my childhood." She replied. The two of them chuckled.

"Alice!" Amberwood yelled standing abruptly. His chair fell over heavily, and his face was angrily red. "I told you not to share that story under any circumstances!" Alice placed her teacup down on its saucer, and sat straight up, hands in her land, eyes closed. "Are you listening to me? Dimmit child!" He reached out and grabbed a fistful of her hair in his hand. He lifted pulled her up so she was standing. With a deft movement he dragged her closer and with a twist of his arm, turned her head. He spoke harshly in her ear. "I cast you from my house!"

"Doesn't mean you can't take my name." Alice replied tersely.

"Without a home who will believe you?" Amberwood asked. He let go of her hair. He turned to Ciel, "Pleasure doing business with you young lord" for all terms of their agreement had be solidified during the course of the meal, and he left. He left without another word and without the guest he had brought and disowned.


End file.
